


Grey Skies

by a_toast_to_the_king



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_toast_to_the_king/pseuds/a_toast_to_the_king
Summary: Hilda doesn't want to get up, so Twig forces her too. And so, she founds that today is gonna be cloudy.(Yeah I know, the summary sucks.)
Kudos: 16





	Grey Skies

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
** _

_~click~_

_"Yaaawwwnnn..."_

* * *

The bedroom filled with a relaxing silence as Hilda's arm retracted back under her blanket. She didn't feel like getting up right now and preferred to stay under her comfy, warm blanket. Yes, while she was mostly adventurous on any other day of the week, today she just couldn't muster the energy.

As she tried to fall back asleep, she felt Twig shift as he awoke. The deer-fox, wanting to be active and out of bed, lightly nudged Hilda. The blue haired girl tried to ignore the insistence of her pet and simply squeezed her eyelids tighter. Eventually, she felt the deer-fox's tiny, wet nose sniffing her face before he began licking her.

Alright, looks like she wasn't sleeping in like she had wanted.

"Alright, Twig, alright. I'll get up..." Hilda tiredly muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before moving her legs to hang off the side of her bed.

Twig let out an appeased _yip_ sound as he hopped off the bed, this yip caused her to wince. The little deer-fox was really energetic which was in huge contrast with Hilda who really, really wanted to be asleep. Alfur poked his head out of his little home, having previously woken up an hour before to make himself coffee and breakfast.

"Ah, good mornin', Hilda! It's good to see you awake." Alfur chirped, his tiny, high voice causing the still exhausted Hilda to wince again.

"Agh... A-Ah, hey, mornin' Alfur." The blue haired girl greeted, rubbing her aching temple in the hopes of soothing the pain.

The little elf took notice of her reactions and lowered his voice. _"oh, my apologies hilda. didn't mean to be so loud."_ He apologized in a quiet whisper, his fing- err, stick hands lightly tapping the side of his elf-sized coffee mug.

"It's fine, Alfur..." She mumbles, this is followed by her stretching and letting out another yawn.

Twig sat down and gave a small whimper as he finally acknowledged the state Hilda was currently in. Wanting to make small talk to break the awkward silence that began to set in, Alfur spoke again but tried to keep his voice from being too loud.

"Did you dream anything interesting, Hilda?" Alfur asked, taking a small sip from his mug of coffee.

"Oh yes, I was having the most splendid dream about going on an adventure in the desert... until my alarm clock woke me up." She grumbled, gesturing to the alarm clock which sat on her bedside table.

"I could bet that is quite bothersome." The elf responded with a nod. He had experience with that alarm clock as it nearly gave him a heart attack the first time it rang when they moved to Trolberg.

"Oh ho, indeed it is." The blue haired girl let out a light chuckle before turning and reaching for her closed window curtains, finally ready to face the day. "But never mind that silly alarm clock, let's get some sun in," She pulled the curtains apart and was met with a surprising discovery. ", here..?" The sky was grey and cloudy.

"Well, that's strange. Didn't yesterday's weather report say that we were supposed to be having cloudless skies today?" Alfur commented, followed by taking another sip from his coffee mug.

"Yeah, it did..." Hila replied before letting a small sigh escape her. "Then again, the reports haven't been as accurate since-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence, she didn't want to think about Ms. Gale right now. "It looks like it might rain, too." Hilda quickly changed the subject, knowing that clouds like those usually meant it would rain at some point.

That 'ready to face the day' attitude vanished as quickly as it came.

"Oh Hilda, you aren't going to let a few clouds discourage you from going on another adventure, are you?" Alfur spoke up, setting aside his coffee mug which was half empty by this point.

Hilda stared out at the cloudy sky and felt a new sense of courage suddenly well up inside of her. "Y'know what, you're right, Alfur. What kind of adventure lets a little rain stop her from going out? Not this adventurer!" A brave smile curled itself on her face as she spun around to face him and Twig.

"I'm going out there, and I'm going to have an amazing adventure and hopefully not die from hypothermia caused by inevitable rain!" She declared with bold valiance.

"That's the spirit, Hilda!" Alfur cheered, a proud smile wide on his face.

Twig gave an excited yip as Hilda pulled on her red shoes and took off out her bedroom door with the deer-fox in tow.

"Go on, Hilda! Make this day a great one!" Alfur called after her as the door shut. 

Silence returned to the room as the little elf was left alone. With the excitement having died down, Alfur picked up his coffee mug and took a sip before cringing as he voiced his disgust.

"Agh, it's gone lukewarm." He muttered with distaste...


End file.
